


remember the better days

by gracezodiac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Coffee Shops, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:07:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracezodiac/pseuds/gracezodiac
Summary: When Hux makes a trip to his favourite coffee shop, he's not expecting to see his ex through the window.





	

**Author's Note:**

> uh, hey. so this was supposed to be the 9th angst november prompt but, given yesterday, i didn't want to post it
> 
> and i'm still uncertain about posting the rest of these, but i need to write to give me purpose. so i'm going to be leaving a happy ending in the end notes of these angst fics bc we need some hope right now, i think
> 
> warnings: implied homophobia, angst, mentions of medication
> 
> again, i will leave a happy ending in the end notes 
> 
> i love you all <333

Eventually, Phasma pointed out, he would have to leave the house before he drove himself mad. Hux was inclined to mention that finals did that to everyone, but she'd have none of it, incessantly texting him to go out and breathe. When he'd bitten through his pen in frustration at the realisation that he'd read twenty pages of his textbook without taking any of it in, then yes, Hux figured maybe it was time he faced the outside world for a little while.

 

Not that he'd admit it, but breathing in the fresh air after being cooped up for days on end was rather therapeutic. The sun was just starting to set, and Hux had to squint through the soft light as he walked down the street. Phasma had recommended that he take the whole evening off, but Hux knew that simply wasn't an option. He was not about to fail his exams because he took a night off from his books and notes. The plan was to go to the campus coffee shop, stay for a little while and make sure his head was clear, and then he'd return home, ready to pick up where he left off.

 

It was a nice little place. Not too expensive, and the coffee was always to Hux's standards. Regrettably, he hadn't managed to drop by in a while, not since finals had hit. He'd been preparing for months, and there had simply been more important things to focus on than getting coffee. Still, he was looking forward to going in again, he had missed sitting in his favourite spot and watching as everyone else went about their lives. It was interesting watch people so different to himself as they went about their lives. Hux envied them.

 

As he walked up to the window and peered in, he stopped in his tracks. Behind the counter... It couldn't have been, but there was no Hux would forget that face.

 

Ben Solo.

 

It had been almost half a year since they last spoke to each other. Hux had bumped into him on several occasions during that time, but had hurried away before Ben could get a word out. And yet here he was, working as a barista. How long had he been employed here? Gathered, it had been a while since Hux had last been but...

 

He couldn't help but stand and watching through the window as Ben served customers, flashing them a smile as he gave them their change. Hux felt something ache deep within him. He missed him. He'd never stopped missing him. And seeing him now like this, Hux could tell that he hadn't changed much. He was just as handsome as Hux remembered, and by the looks of it, just as charming.

 

Ben was intimidating in size, but Hux knew just how sweet he could be. Hux remembered the way he'd bring home food for him, because he knew Hux would have forgotten about it. The way he'd organise Hux's medicine for him, make sure he took everything he needed. The way he'd hold him when Hux just wanted to hide away from the world. The way he'd kiss him breathless and kiss all the pads of Hux's fingers just to make him smile. The way he made him happy.

 

Hux had fallen in love with him. And he couldn't allow that to happen.

 

Ben was... Too good. He possessed a sort of gentleness Hux could never hope of having. He deserved better, and Hux hadn't wanted to trap him. Their relationship had felt too good to be true most of the time, and then came the phone call from his father, letting him know just exactly where he stood. What he was good for. What he deserved.

 

No, Ben was better off like this.

 

The shop seemed so friendly and inviting. Hux suddenly felt sure that if he walked in, if he spoke to Ben, then they'd be able to talk things through. He would apologise, for everything, for causing him so much pain, and Ben would forgive him. Maybe through Ben he'd find the strength to stop being so fucking afraid of his father, and maybe together they'd get through it all. If he stepped through the door.

 

Hux sighed deeply, looked at Ben one last time, and turned away.

 

**Author's Note:**

> what hux didn't notice was ben looking up as he walked away from the store. ben, who was hurt by hux ending things between them, but knowing exactly why, and hoping desperately that hux would come back to him
> 
> hux receives a text that night, from a number he could never bring himself to delete
> 
> they talk through some things. they agree to meet for coffee the next day.
> 
> when they sit and talk, hux feels like he can actually breathe again, for the first time in a long time
> 
> the next time his father rings, hux tells him to shove it. 
> 
> they get back together, pass their final exams, and hux spends every day grateful that ben is in his life
> 
>  
> 
> (as always you can find me at [skywalkeraesthetics](http://www.skywalkeraesthetics.tumblr.com))


End file.
